


Necromancy is a bonding exercise

by cryptidprotection



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Animal Death, Best Friends, Canon Compliant, College, Friendship, Gen, Necromancy, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptidprotection/pseuds/cryptidprotection
Summary: When Lucretia brings up her interest in the necromancy, her college rival and friend Barry Bluejeans offers to show her the ropes. They find some roadkill to bring back and the rest is history.
Relationships: Barry Bluejeans & The Director | Lucretia
Kudos: 14





	Necromancy is a bonding exercise

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks! I was talking with some discord friends abt pre-s&s birds, and I wanted to write something about Barry and Lucretia!! Barry is probably a lil ooc, and this isn't proof read, but I had a lot of fun with this!:)

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Barold?" Lucretia asked, looming from behind the taller and stockier man. Barry simply waved his hand, nearly smacking the young woman in the face as he continued to bury his face in his ratted notebook.

"Don't worry about it 'cret. The school has no rules against necromancy."

"But they *do* have a rule about not casting magic in the dorms." Barry looked away from the notebook for a moment to look back at his friends. Eyebrows drawn and eye bags heavy, he huffed, although his eyes held concern.

"If you want Lucretia, you can go. But, uh, I've already got like. Roadkill. On my desk," he gestured at the slaughtered raccoon, "and I don't really have a place to dispose of it. I'm pretty sure my roommates would understandably flip if I walked out with a dead raccoon because, to be frank, I refuse to hide this thing in my shirt again." Lucretia sighed, rubbing between her eyebrows as she tried to think. It only took a few seconds before she waved her hands.

"You know what Barry? Bring it back. I wanna see if this works." Turning around and fishing her own notebook and pen from her bag, she turned around to see Barry grinning wide.

"Well, 'cret, prepare to be, well, amazed!" Turning back around, Barry hurried his face back into his book. Peering around him, Lucretia stared at the raccoon. She remembered finding it on the road while her and Barry were hunting for corpses. He had said the sooner dead it was the better, but it had been the first dead thing they'd seen in hours. So, he gingerly scooped it up(with gloved hands) and put it in a plastic bag.

Getting it to his room was a *completely * different story. Lucretia had never felt more watched than walking into the 'nerd' side of the dormitories. It didn't help that Barry's roommates eyed her up and would look between the two of them, obviously wondering 'these two? Together? No way'. Which in hindsight was true, because she was gay as hell and Barry drank a shit ton of respect woman juice. Luckily, their pondering kept anyone from wondering why Barry had a large lump in his shirt, which had been hiding the roadkill.

Lucretia was brought to her senses at the soft sound of Barry's pen clicking as he underlined something. Watching the man set down his pen, he looked back to her with an eyebrow raised. There was a moment of hesitation before she nodded back.

Barry moved his hand over the body, eyes flickering between the book and the corpse. Her started off at a whisper, eyes drawn and focused. However, the more his eyes seemed to blur and the loosed his outstretched hand became, the louder he became. Before Lucretia could do anything, he was nearly shouting as whisps of cool grey seemed to seep from the spirit, spooling onto the ground and licking at her feet.

A bright, green light infiltrated her eyes as she stumbled back, hands flying up to help block the rays. It left as quick as it came, and Lucretia quickly rushed to Barry, who stumbled back and nearly crashed to the ground. Hand steadied on the middle of his back, she placed another on his upper arm. After making sure he was cognisant and breathing, she turned back to the raccoon.

It was twitching violently, and Lucretia reeled back in disgust. Its body shook with troubled breaths as it stood on boney legs. It was a terrifying sight, and gorey enough to make the woman gag. She jumped slightly as Barry gasped, whipping her head to him. Except, he didn't look scared. No, he looked *enchanted*. That should've been a sign to her he was batty.

"Holy shit, Lucretia it worked!" He shouted incredulously, whipping around to scoop her up in a bear hug. Laughing he quickly set her down, unknown to her look of concern and confusion. He slowly moved to the creature, holding out a hand.

She prepared herself for the worse, yet felt her stomach fall as the undead raccoon began rubbing its head against his hand. Sputtering, Lucretia frantically held up her notebook and busied with writing. Documenting every single bit of detail, she stood and watched in shock as Barry Bluejeans worked his magic. His roommates attempted to come in, however Lucretia put a simple spell upon it to prevent anyone from entering.

The two only stepped aside as the morning sun rose, and the creature curled into a ball on Barry's desk before its body fell still. Lucretia breathed out, setting the pen down as she flexed her cramped hands. Barry looked back at her with a grin affixed to his face.

"I did show you necromancy works."

"We also need to bury it now."

"Alright, fair. Let's do this outside next time.

"Agreed."


End file.
